


Train

by ercique



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercique/pseuds/ercique
Summary: In which Woohyun's train of thoughts led him to one sudden realization; he's in love with Sunggyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from AFF. I'm sorry if you had to read this twice.

Woohyun notices a lot of things. He notices how Sunggyu's voice makes people feel cold and somehow refreshed inside (like a cold starless, city night, crossing a rain-stained road, in the midst of faceless strangers and the scent of honey flavored cologne with just a tinge bit of sweetness). He notices how warm his own voice is; the kind that would make people flutter their eyes closed (like a sun-soaked evening in a secret garden, filled with sweet wildflower scent, and the dust layering a thick, old storybook filled with sad tales.) He also notices how their voices blends together so perfectly he thinks its illegal for something to fit that perfectly because nothing in this world fits, or atleast he thinks so.

Woohyun was ecstatic when he was accepted to be one of the trainees at Woollim Entertainment. He was even more happy when he was appointed as the leader among the other trainees, considering he was the first one to be recruited. However, then came a certain Kim Sunggyu and this Kim Sunggyu would always reach one note higher than Woohyun, make one less mistake than Woohyun during the dance practice, and that had annoyed Woohyun to the bones. The feeling only grew more and more when seven of them is chosen to debut as Infinite, with Sunggyu as the leader since he's the oldest. Even after debut, there would always be small quarrels between them; in between would be harsh words suppressed and bottled up frustration (since they both know they shouldn't let this thing between them affect Infinite). He doesn't know exactly when and why, but he started tolerating Sunggyu, and Sunggyu started tolerating him.

A smile creeps across Sunggyu's face from the reflection in the mirror; along with a concerned expression as if asking if he's okay. Woohyun quickly showcases a smile of his own (with burning cheeks) and hopes that it looks casual enough. Truth is, he was too engrossed in his own thought that he didn't even realize he has been staring at Sunggyu all the while. He continues watching Sunggyu, anyway. 

The elder is having his hair made to impress thousands of their fans. Infinite is having a concert today in Seoul, the first concert of their second world tour, five years after their debut. Hair stylists and makeup artists running around to get all the seven of them with the right hair style, the right makeup, the right outfits, heck, even the right expressions to be shown later on stage. Woohyun had always dreamed of the idol life, but the glitter and shine he once saw is no longer there. He's tired; he's loved by millions but its not really him they love. Its the mask he wears when in front of the fans, in front of the staffs, even in front of the members (the mask he used years to perfect, without one single crack, or so he thought). 

In all honesty, under the protruding veins of ugly truths and the beaming spotlight, he doesn't know which is real and which is not, Nam Woohyun doesn't even know who Nam Woohyun is anymore, (or so he thought).

But in the midst of it all, he's there. 

A certain Kim Sunggyu was able to break the whole facade. It wasn't with just one crack, it was completely shattered into thousands of tiny pieces of white porcelain (or atleast Woohyun likes to think so). Actually, rather than breaking a facade, Sunggyu taught Woohyun something about him that he himself didn't know. One night, somewhere around the third year after their debut, the members decided to have a drinking contest, of course it was one of Sungyeol's idea. Since they don't have any schedule for the next three days, they all agreed. And so, they drank and drank and drank. Sungjong gave up after downing one bottle, retreating to his room. Woohyun's vision is blurry but he looked around at the other members. Dongwoo was already sleeping on Hoya's lap, mumbling incoherent thoughts, while Hoya's cheek was glued to the table, eyes closed. Sungyeol and Myungsoo were shouting random words that doesn't even makes sense, to each other with drunken giggles following after. Woohyun glanced to his side, to Sunggyu who had been particularly quiet, and was shocked to see him still downing on the alcohol. Sunggyu then got up, started to head for the front door. His posture seem composed, maybe he's not drunk, Woohyun thought. He didn't know what made him follow Sunggyu outside, but he did. His steps were a bit unstable, legs giving up on him every half a second and vision blurry as ever, but he made it outside, until he was next to Sunggyu. 

"What are you doing outside?" Woohyun himself was surprised that he could let out a coherent fathomable question, judging by the haziness clouding his mind. They were standing outside, inhaling the cold night air. "Woohyun, let's go to the park. Can you walk?" Sunggyu turned to look at him. Woohyun tried hard to process what Sunggyu said. "The park?? At this time? Seriously?" Sunggyu simply nodded, “Yeah, the park.” Woohyun slung his arm around Sunggyu's neck, "Let’s go. I can't really walk, but I'll go with you." Woohyun smiled a little too wide, maybe an effect from the alcohol, maybe not, Woohyun doesn't know. 

Five minutes was all they took to walk to the park, despite Woohyun's unstableness. They both sat on the swings, both occupied with their own thoughts, silence filling in. 

"Hyung." 

Woohyun's sudden call got Sunggyu out of his trance. Sunggyu only hummed and later turned to face Woohyun. "Do you think I'm fake? In front of the fans, sometimes even the members, sometimes it feels like I'm always wearing a mask. Do you feel that way too?" Woohyun lifted his face, eyes staring directly at Sunggyu's small ones. He had always admired how small the other's eyes can get. 

Sunggyu chuckled.

"No, you idiot. This mask that you claimed you're wearing, is also a part of you." Sunggyu looked up and stared at the sky. "These masks, you can't simply create them however you want it to be, they come from you yourself. Every single layer of these masks, thick or thin, is Nam Woohyun. Get it?" And Woohyun simply hummed. 

His train of thought once again gets cut off. This time, by Myungsoo. "Hyung, if your chest isn't moving right now, people would've thought you're a doll." Woohyun turns to Myungsoo, still in normal clothes, hair undone and face bare. Myungsoo flopped next to Woohyun on the sofa, leaned his head on Woohyun's shoulder, eyes closed. Woohyun thinks Myungsoo resembles a cat, always clinging and hugging whoever is beside him. "When is your turn?" Woohyun asks, seeing that the younger is still in that state. "Soon, after Sungjong is done." Myungsoo mumbled. 

"Woohyun?" 

Woohyun hears Sunggyu calling him, and only then realize that the other has long had his hair done, but now is nowhere to be seen. 

"Yeah? Why?" He shouts back.  
"Come here for awhile." 

Woohyun then slowly lifts Myungsoo's head and rested it on the sofa, gets up and look for Sunggyu. He's almost choked when he suddenly gets pulled by the collar of his shirt. "Kontrol or The Answer? Pick one." Sunggyu's nervous face clearly showing. Woohyun laughed, eye glancing to Sunggyu's hand which is still firmly gripping his collar. "Kontrol yourself, I know I'm The Answer to your heart." He finishes it with a wink. Sunggyu groaned, letting go of his grip. "Why did I even bother asking you? Go away." Woohyun laughed again. "But, I like Kontrol." And with that, he walked away, back to the sofa he was sitting on before. Myungsoo is no longer there though. Woohyun sits on the sofa, careful not to ruin the outfit he's already wearing. 

Woohyun notices a lot of things. The playful glances between him and Sunggyu on stage (inbetween the almost perfect choreography and his stupid attempt to make Sunggyu laugh), how Sunggyu will always laugh at his stupid, really stupid jokes, how their speeches automatically complete each other during interviews and talk shows, how annoying he himself can be and how patient Sunggyu is with him, how their bodies automatically leans to each other for a hug when they win an award or on music shows. They're the best when it comes to imitating the act of one another, sometimes Woohyun thinks Sunggyu knows him better than he knows himself. 

They're like a pair of old boots, colours faded, scratched and torn here and there, put together, and you can still wear it for a long time. They're the two puzzle pieces that completes each other. They are perfectly synchronized, in every way possible. 

Woohyun notices how gentle Sunggyu is with him, as if he's made of glass, as if he'll break any moment. Woohyun also notices how coordinated they are. Sunggyu is the leader and Woohyun is his right hand man. Whenever and whatever Sunggyu is lacking, Woohyun would definitely cover for him. Sunggyu trusts Woohyun more than anyone, that is what Sunggyu once told him, late at night in their room back in their old dorm, after a long tiring day packed with schedules. He probably slept with a smile on his face that night, although he himself can't really remember it now. Thinking about it now though, brings a smile to his face nevertheless. 

"Stop smiling to yourself, god, you're weird." 

Woohyun thinks he can see an imaginary train, dark red with puffs of white smoke coming out of its little chimney (supposedly his thoughts) came to a halt at those words. He turned his head around to see Sungjong, now stage-ready, with a magazine in his hand. "The audio director is looking for you. You haven't put on your mic, right?" Woohyun simply nodded, and goes looking for the audio director to have his mic set up. He glances down to his watch, they've got one more hour before the concert starts. Once his mic is ready, he returns, again to the same sofa. Now occupied with Hoya leaning againts the leather fabric, eyes closed with loud music blasting from the headphones on his head. He sits next to Hoya, albeit abit uncomfortable because of the mic carefully set up at the waist of his trousers. At that time, Sunggyu comes in, also hair perfectly done and flaws covered with a generous amount of make up. Sunggyu walks over to the spot he sat while having his hair done just now, grabs his water bottle, and turned the way he came in. Sunggyu notices Woohyun who has been staring at him since he walked in, turns to him and gave a small smile as he leaves the room. Woohyun doesn't really know why, but he feels his cheeks burning up. 

In between his jokes and worries that only Sunggyu can understand, are their laughters which always seems to double whenever they're together. Woohyun still remembers their recent radio interview. Since they don't live in the same house anymore, he thinks he no longer sees that much of Sunggyu nowadays and that makes him a bit sad. 

However he has no plans on revealing the fact that he might have missed Sunggyu. So, when Sunggyu says exactly what he has been thinking, on a radio show at that, he was more than shocked. They were just acting stupid, one imitating the other, just enjoying each others' presence when the DJ suddenly asked, "Why are Sunggyu and Woohyun playing around so much today? I thought Sunggyu didn't get to sleep much last night." They said sorry in unison, and Woohyun stopped at that. Sunggyu however, grabbed his mic closer to his mouth and continued talking. "Because I haven't seen Woohyun in a long time, I'm happy to see him." Woohyun turned to look at Sunggyu, with curious eyes. "Why didn't you see him for a long time?" The DJ asked again. Sunggyu smiled sheepishly, "Ah..I actually saw him yesterday but I'm always happy whenever I see him." 

At that, Woohyun thought his heart might've stopped beating. 

He did it again, though, during his Vapp solo broadcast. A fan had asked, where Woohyun is. "Woohyun? I don't live with him now. I know fans might've been missing Woohyun, but I don't see Woohyun that much too since we no longer live together. I miss Woohyun, too." 

And this time, Woohyun thought his heart might've burst with happiness. 

He's in love with Sunggyu. His train of thoughts is not only stopped to a halt this time, Woohyun thinks he's reached his destination this time. He got up the sofa abruptly, leaving the room, in search for Sunggyu. Only one name occupies his mind now, Kim Sunggyu. He randomly enters the numerous waiting rooms here at back of the stage, hoping to find Sunggyu. After the seventh guess, he entered the right room. Sunggyu is there, sitting on the sofa, fingers fumbling trying to fix his mic on his own. Woohyun chuckles at the sight, at the same time trying to regain his breath. His chuckle however caught Sunggyu's attention. 

"Woohyun, can you help me with this?" Woohyun makes his way towards Sunggyu. "Sure." But instead of fixing his mic, Woohyun closes the distance between them, and presses his lips against Sunggyu's. Sunggyu, at first, freezes on spot, unable to register what's happening. After a moment, however, moves his lips in sync with Woohyun's. Woohyun nibbles on his lower lips, and Sunggyu easily grants him the access. Their tongues moving in a way one would thought kissing is art, or maybe it is, Woohyun doesn't know. All he knows right now is his heart is buzzing with happiness. 

They both pulled away when they can no longer breathe. Woohyun thinks he has the biggest smile on his face, but he doesn't know for sure, he's not facing a mirror but Kim Sunggyu, and if Sunggyu's face is any hint of his own reflection then yes, he's smiling so wide he's scared he might tear one of his face muscles. 

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Woohyun stared at Sunggyu.  
"You noticed?" And Sunggyu simply hummed. 

"Kids, you're going on stage in five minutes." A voice boomed, calling every member to be prepared to go on stage. Sunggyu takes Woohyun's hand in his. "Let's go." Woohyun doesn't know why, but he laughs. He lets Sunggyu drags him, anyway. He still thinks its illegal for something to fit so perfectly because nothing in this world fits. But he also likes to think that they're an exception; because they fit so perfectly it hurts (and Woohyun is still debating if it is a good thing or a bad thing, he can't decide).

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, so leave one!


End file.
